oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Brimhaven Agility Arena
The Brimhaven Agility Arena is an activity that features an obstacle course for training Agility. It can be found in the east of Brimhaven, and is run by Cap'n Izzy No-Beard who charges 200 coins for admission. If players have completed Rocking Out, they will be allowed to enter free of charge. Although there is no official world, many players choose to do this activity on worlds 2, 6 or 71, because the number of people generates more fun and enjoyment than doing the arena on an empty world. Objective The object of the activity is to tag the pillars located in the arena in order to get tickets. The arena is made of twenty-five platforms arranged in a 5x5 square, each with a single pillar except for one, which has the exit. Between each pair of adjacent platforms is an obstacle which must be passed, usually using the Agility skill. If the player fails to pass the obstacle, they will take damage. Expect to fail some obstacles, repeatedly. How to play The game begins with the "inactive" status - a small indicator in the upper right corner is lit red (lower of the two boxes). One pillar of the twenty-four is the "active" pillar, marked by a yellow arrow on the minimap. If it is off map, a gold arrow will point in its direction on the minimap. The active pillar changes every 60 seconds. When this pillar is tagged, the status changes to "active" - the indicator changes to green (upper of the two boxes). Every subsequent active pillar they tag while active will result in one ticket gained. If the current active pillar before it changes is not reached before it changes, the status will revert to "inactive" and ticket gain is postponed till the status has been returned to active again. The exit to the arena is the same ladder used for entry. What to take When going to the Agility Arena, there are some items should brought: *Coins - 200 are required to pay the entry fee to the arena, and more may be needed to pay for a boat ride after they have finished (if the Rocking Out quest has been completed, the entry fee is waived). *Food - see below for advice *Karamja gloves 2 or Karamja gloves 3 for the 10% experience bonus *Agility potions - If the Darts obstacles are failed, these will recover lost Agility levels (Super Restore Potions would also work, but the cost would be much higher) *Boots of lightness *Fruit bat pouch and the Fruitfall scroll - The Fruit bat can create foods when in need. However this will be quite expensive because of each Fruitfall scroll. It is still valuable because this allows longer stays in the arena without having to bank. *Surefooted auras - Prevents you from failing any agility course. Useful for getting repeated XP on the highest level Agility courses. *Wicked robe bottom *Wicked robe top *Spotted or spottier cape, or wicked cape *Penance gloves *Ring of life - Do not bring this if life points are going to be kept low. It may teleport if life points drop too low on a failed obstacle. *Expensive spices (necklace) for increasing healing of each bite of food *Regen bracelet - Restores 2 life points instead of 1, and is recommended. But do not expect to stay down there living just off of this. Bring food, too! The lower a player's life points, the less damage a failed obstacle will do. Because of this, most players keep their life points under 200, and take food that is usually consumed in multiple bites. Cakes are a good option for food, as they are quick and easy to obtain by Thieving them from nearby East Ardougne bakery stalls. Cakes also heal only up to 266 life points per slice, but 798 per inventory slot, making it an effective food for keeping low life points. Another option, Pineapple pizza, heals more life points per inventory slot, while still healing under 325 Life points per bite. Baskets of strawberries are also very popular, as a basket carries 5 strawberries and each Strawberry heals 6% of player's life points (up to ~238 at 99 Constituion). A full basket can thus heal 660 life points per slot. Summer pies are also very useful for the 5 level agility boost they give, while also healing 950 life points per bite for a total of 1900 for each pie. Also, if you can't find any other food in your bank, you could simply pick some bananas at the plantation, which are easy to get and heal up to 200hp. A way to train is to equip weight reduction items, and then fish off of the Karamja Pier, cook the food in TzHaar, and continue training. Weight reducing items are helpful in saving run energy, but extensive testing suggests that weight does not at all affect failure rates at the variety of obstacles in the agility arena. Some high level agility players use this as a means to make money due to rewards like snapdragon and a Pirate's hook. Note: The Penance horn and Penance master horn do not give bonus xp in this arena. Getting there *Teleport to Port Sarim by the lodestone, take a boat to Karamja and walk. *Use an Amulet of Glory to teleport to Musa Point and walk. *Teleport to East Ardougne and take a boat (30 coins) to Brimhaven. *Use your Ardougne Cloak 1 to teleport to the monastery and run northeast to the boat. *Activate Karamja Gloves 3 and take Hajedy's carts (10 coins) to Brimhaven. *Move your house to Brimhaven and walk. *Via fairy ring to the Fisher Realm (code BJR), blow the magic whistle to transport to Brimhaven (requires completion of the Holy Grail quest) *Create a House Teleport (Chipped) by using a chisel on a House Teleport tablet and selecting Brimhaven (requires completion of the Love Story quest and level 77 magic) *Spirit tree if you have planted one in Brimhaven Obstacles All obstacles, if you fail, will damage you 20-60, based on your current life points. It will never hit for less than 20, so always heal at 20 or less. It used to be that players were only ever hit for 20, when below 200. Now players can take anywhere from 30 to 20, when below 200 The obstacles in between each platform are as follows: No requirement Low wall *Chance of failure: Tiny (VERY rarely you may fail) *Speed: Fast (5 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 8 Rope swing *Chance of failure: Medium-low (60% success) *Speed: Fast (3 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 20 *You have a better chance if you go from one side of the platform and run to the rope swing and do it Log balance *Chance of failure: Low *Speed: Slow (7 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 12 Ledge *Chance of failure: Low (10%) *Speed: Slow (7 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 16 Plank balance *Chance of failure: None (depending on player choice) *Speed: Slow (9 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 6 One of the three planks is guaranteed to be safe, the other two are guaranteed to be unsafe. It is easy to tell the difference, since the unsafe planks have visible cracks along the edges. The safe plank changes every time the pillar changes. It is possible for the planks to change between the time the player clicks and the time it takes to begin to travel across the planks. Pillars *Chance of failure:Medium *Speed: Slow (9 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 18 You will only lose your balance on the second pillar. If you get past the second pillar, it is impossible for you to fail any of the rest. Monkey bars *Chance of failure: Low *Speed: Slow (9 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 14 Rope balance *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Slow (7 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 10 Sawblade * Chance of failure: None if running, but you might be damaged * Speed: Fast (average about 7 seconds) * Recovery speed: Fast (4 seconds) * Experience: None Success on this obstacle is not random; players must time their run so that they will not be hit by the spinning saw-blade. The chance of success depend on the player's internet connection; if the internet is being particularly slow, this is one obstacle to avoid where possible. Failing the obstacle will sometimes let players pass it, though they may be pushed back. An easy way to pass is to CTRL+click (or have run turned on) the opposite side on the minimap. When players are able to successfully click, they will not fail, unless they are walking. Note that no agility experience is actually awarded for getting past this obstacle. Level 20 obstacles Spiked floor *Chance of failure: High *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast (4 seconds) *Experience: 24 This obstacle is surprisingly difficult—it is very rare for any player with their agility level at 20 only to get past unscathed. Pressure pads *Chance of failure: Medium-high (60%) *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast (4 seconds) *Experience: 26 Hand-holds *Chance of failure: High (70%) *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 22 You will only lose your balance on the third hand-hold. If you get past the third hand-hold, it is impossible for you to fail any of the rest. Level 40 obstacles Spinning blades *Chance of failure: High (70%) *Speed: Fast (3 seconds) *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 28 Darts *Chance of failure: High. Failure will result in temporarily losing 2 Agility levels. *Speed: Slow (8–9 seconds) *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 30 This is by far the most dangerous obstacle on the course; It can be difficult to see the markings on the pillars where the darts fly by, it requires the joint-highest level to pass, and the darts will lower a player's agility level if he or she fails to dodge them. Even high-level players find the slowness with which it is passed a reason to avoid it. It often fools inexperienced players who run across it in the assumption that there is no obstacle in their path. If there is an alternative, this should be avoided. Tips *The "Surefooted" aura, available through the member's loyalty programme, will prevent you from failing all obstacles for 20 minutes. *The "Greater Surefooted" aura, available through the member's loyalty programme, will prevent you from failing all obstacles for 40 minutes. *If you stay in platform that is directly in the centre of the Arena after tagging a ticket then you will have shorter distance to go when the next ticket dispenser pings. You want to do everything not to miss one because you actually lose out on two tickets not one. *If you feel comfortable enough and are xp hungry train repeatably on lower risk obstacles until next ticket dispenser pings. This can sometimes lead to you being out of position of the next ticket dispenser so only use this if you reached the previous ticket fast. *Using the Enhanced Excalibur special gives 400 life points, which makes players last much longer than just food alone. *Always keep moving when you get to the first ticket dispenser. This way, incase you keep failing an obstacle, you will be closer to the next one, increasing your chances of receiving a ticket. *When failing obstacles at lower life points you lose fewer life points so it is a good idea to let your health get low and only eat if you are at risk of death. *At lower levels the agility gain from cashing in fewer tickets may outweigh the value of saving for the better "exchange rate" (and cost of re-entering the arena). *After tagging a pillar, players should attempt to go back towards the centre platform. They can get to any platform fairly quickly from the centre platform, as the furthermost platforms are 4 obstacles away. This strategy is not recommended for lower levels as the player would be stuck amongst spinning blades and darts. There is also a low wall immediately next to the centre platform so if a player reaches the centre before the pillar changes, they may find it useful to climb back and forth over this obstacle until the pillar changes as it is fast and very rare to fail. *Players should try to memorise the general layout of the arena so that they can tell which route would be the best to use to reach their target. *The nearest bank is located in Shilo Village (city) by using Hajedy's Cart Service for 10gp, if the quest is complete. If it is not, the TzHaar city is fairly close. Players may wish to bank their tickets every so often in case they die; players may also want to play on a more crowded world for the same reason, as there is a higher chance of a friendly player blessing a fresh gravestone. *Two or three Agility potions may help to recover lowered Agility levels from the poison darts. This may be wise to take along if you have an agility level barely over 40. Super restore potions also may be brought, though the cost is much higher. *People with a Thieving level of 5 or higher can steal cakes from the cake stall in East Ardougne, then take the boat ride to Brimhaven, so they can have food if they fail any of the obstacles. *Karamja gloves 2 or 3 give a 10% boost to all experience gained via obstacles and tickets. *Avoid the darts obstacle if possible, as failing this reduces the Agility level, thus reducing the chance of getting past subsequent obstacles. Take an alternate route, if it is just as quick. *Armour with Prayer bonuses but light weight (such as monk robes and a holy symbol) can be used in conjunction with the prayers Rapid Restore and Rapid Heal to recover from failing the obstacles and lowered Agility from the Darts. *Assuming that you have 0xp when starting you can get level 40 Agility (Hard Obstacles) in 125 tickets (1-100 ticket xp reward and 1-25 ticket xp award) not counting the xp you get by doing the obstacles. *Assuming that you have 0xp when starting you can get level 99 Agility in 40,842 tickets (40-1000ticket xp reward, 8-100 ticket xp award, 1-25ticket xp reward, 1-10 ticket xp reward, and 7-1ticket xp reward) not counting the xp you get by doing the obstacles. *Players should train their agility first at the Gnome Stronghold agility course until their agility is 20 or 40 because for the spinning blade and darts (floor parts with nothing on them) they require 40 agility. *If the player has a fishing level of over 38 and a cooking level of over 30, bringing along a barb tail harpoon is recommended because players can fish tuna/swordfish at the Musa Point fishing spot and cook in Brimhaven if getting low on food. A barb tail harpoon does not need to be used if you have a harpoon in your toolbelt. *Players should always remember that the exit is located in far north-eastern corner. It is advised to remember this to avoid confusion. Rewards For each pillar successfully tagged while active, the player will be awarded with a ticket. These can be traded in with Pirate Jackie the Fruit for the following rewards: *3: Toadflax *5: Wergali *10: Snapdragon *800: Pirate's hook Trivia *When players dodge the darts in the darts obstacle, a cut scene appears in which the character dodges the darts in slow motion. This is a reference to the science fiction film The Matrix. *The examine text on the monkey bars says "Now, I'm the king of the swingers, oh, the jungle VIP," This is a reference to the classic Disney film The Jungle Book. *The examine text on the Spinning blades is "Makes sliced human." *The tickets can be used for money-making, but because of the time taken, it is usually not recommended to. A better choice would be to turn a large set into XP, as it will save valuable time and resources and is well worth the effort, unless one is aiming for the Pirate's hook. *The examine text for one set of pillars reads: "It's a small step for a player, a giant leap for player kind," a reference to Neil Armstrong's words as the first man on the moon. Armstrong had said,"That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind." *If you fail trying to swing on the rope swing, you will see your player fall off the ledge and you will momentarily see your player appear by the rope swing before you go down to the next level. *If you log out while in the Arena you will not leave the arena nor have to pay again. fi:Brimhaven Agility Arena Category:Locations Category:Agility Category:Karamja Category:Minigames Category:Agility courses Category:Brimhaven